


Caught

by ComeAsYouAre



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAsYouAre/pseuds/ComeAsYouAre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harbinger writes fanfiction. Vilkas finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Skyrim Kink Meme
> 
> Misfire: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2438.html?thread=7172998#t7172998  
> Minifill: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2438.html?thread=10045062#t10045062
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply

Vilkas’ hands shook as he read the note for the umpteenth time.

_“I came across this in my search for Farkis fanfic but this is fantastic!_

_I read the entire thing in one sitting & want more <3”_

_How could this be? Who in their right mind would write such things about the Companions?_ He cursed not having the benefits of lycanthropy for the second time. It had been humiliating to have to ask Aela for help.

“It smells like the Harbinger.” The woman had said, with a smug air that a less incensed person would have noticed. Vilkas was too far gone for that. He burst into the woman’s room with a violence that echoed through the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. Dragonborn or no, this demanded an explanation. “Harbinger!” He cried, “Explain yourself!”

The tiny woman had hastily thrown a robe over herself, and was frantically trying to tie it shut when he came to see him. “Explain what?” She huffed.

Vilkas merely thrust the note in her face. “This.” He spat venomously. He watched her take the note and pale as she read the contents.

“Um…” She faltered, “I can explain…!”

“You godsdamned bloody better!”

“If you’d give me a damned moment, I will!” Vilkas was temporarily stunned. The Dragonborn did not often lose her temper. “It was a crazy thing I wrote that some accursed thief must have stolen in Riften. I hadn’t meant for that to be published!”

Vilkas put a hand to his head in frustration. If it was published, it was too late. “Well, mind telling what was in it?” The Dragonborn flushed in response. “I’m going to find out anyway. I’d rather hear it from you, first.”

She took a deep breath and muttered. “It was about you.”

“What?”

“About us, really.”

“There is no ‘us’. You shot me down, remember?”

The Dragonborn sighed. “No, I didn’t. I simply…”

“You simply _what?”_

“I didn’t know what to say!”

He tried not to yell, he really did. “You didn’t know what to say, so you wrote a _fanfic?!”_ Her only response was to bite her lip. “So what was in it that your adoring fan loved so much?”

Vilkas watched the Dragonborn’s eyes go wide as her faced flushed once again. “Um… Yes, about that…”

“Spit it out, woman!”

“Curse it, Vilkas! It was about what could have happened if I wasn’t a gutless idiot!”

The Nord froze, as his mind started down an uncertain, yet hopeful path, “And what could have happened?”

“This.” She seized him and kissed him furiously.

* * *

After some rampant sexing, the two lay breathless and sweaty on the Harbinger’s bed.

“So,” Vilkas’ asked slyly, “Was it better than the book?”

The Dragonborn laughed, “Worthy of a sequel, I should think.”

“Please, love, no more of that!”

“Only if you let me live the life and not fantasize about it.” She smirked.

“You would have me?” Vilkas marveled.

She nodded solemnly. “Now and forever.”

“Well then, we should go to the Temple of Mara and see this done.” He watched as she smiled at him.

A thought occurred to him. “By the way… what in Oblivion did you write about Farkas?”

The Dragonborn paled.


End file.
